Romeo and Cinderella
by Rainna Kudo
Summary: Hei aku akan membacakanmu sebuah cerita, cerita lama yang telah terpendam dari abad yang lalu. Cerita menyedihkan tentang dua orang yang berbeda jenis. Tunggu jangan berpikir bahwa ini adalah cerita Romeo dan Juliet karena kau salah ini adalah cerita Romeo dan Cinderella


**_Hei aku akan membacakanmu sebuah cerita, cerita lama yang telah terpendam dari abad yang lalu. Cerita menyedihkan tentang dua orang yang berbeda jenis. Tunggu jangan berpikir bahwa ini adalah cerita Romeo dan Juliet karena kau salah ini adalah cerita Romeo dan Cinderella_**

* * *

**_Romeo yang ditinggal mati oleh Juliet merasa kesepian…_**

Iris _aqua marine_ milik pemuda itu menatap kosong kearah ombak yang tak bosan-bosannya menghantam batu karang, rambut pirang miliknya tengah bermain dengan angin yang mengajaknya.

Seharusnya hari itu menjadi hari yang menyenangkan, sinar matahari yang cerah, bunyi hantaman ombak serta angin yang bertiup dengan pelan.

Tapi tidak untuk pemuda itu, ia merasa bahwa jiwanya telah pergi. Ikut terbang bersama sang kekasih yang terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya.

Meninggalkan tubuh yang kini tampak tak bernyawa itu.

**_Namun.., kesepian itu larut begitu saja ketika ia berjumpa dengan Cinderella._**

Pemuda itu tersentak ketika menatap sesuatu yang terbawa oleh ombak, pita putih dan helaian rambut yang melambai ditengah ombak sebelum akhirnya terdampar ditepi pantai.

Tubuhnya beranjak begitu saja daripada tempat ia duduk, lalu berlari menghampiri sosok itu.

Sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan pita putih di kepalanya. Hanya satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan sosok itu. Sempurna.

Dan jiwa yang telah hilang dari pemuda itu seakan kembali ketubuhnya.

**_Cinderella yang terseret ombak itu, sama sekali tak ingat dengan masa lalunya._**

Ia berusaha membuka matanya, menampakkan kedua matanya yang indah itu. Dan orang yang pertama ia lihat adalah sosok pemuda yang tengah menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Kau siapa?"

Sosok pemuda itu tersenyum melihat kedua mata yang telah terbuka dengan sempurna itu.

"Kau akhirnya sadar..," ujar pemuda itu masih dengan senyuman yang terlukis di wajahnya, "Aku Len."

"Len…," ia berusaha mengingat nama itu, tak bisa…, ia bahkan tak ingat siapa dirinya, "Siapa aku?" tanyanya.

**_Romeo tak sadar kalau Cinderella bisa membuatnya kembali jatuh cinta_**

"Len.., aku ingin ke pantai!" gadis berambut pirang itu menarik lengan baju, pemuda yang dipanggilnya itu.

"Tapi Rin.., luka-lukamu belum kering! Mana boleh kau pergi!" Len,pemuda itu berusaha menolak kemauan Rin.

Ya,Rin.

Ia memutuskan memanggil gadis yang lupa ingatan itu dengan sebutan Rin.

"Aku sudah sembuh, kumohon Len! Lagipula aku ingin merasakan air laut! Aku bahkan tak ingat bagaimana tekstur dan rasanya."

Len menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan gadis itu membuat Rin tersenyum manis kearahnya.

Dan ia sadar ada yang berbeda dengan debaran jantungnya.

**_Tapi Romeo melakukan kesalahan fatal yang membuat ingatan Cinderella kembali._**

"Rin…"

Merasa dipanggil ia menoleh, "Ada apa?" tanya Rin,gadis itu.

"Aku...," Len sedikit kesulitan mengatakan hal yang ingin diucapkannya, "Menyukaimu…"

Rin tersentak kaget mendengarnya, _Menyukaimu_ entah mengapa kepalanya sakit mendengar kata-kata itu, merasakan adanya _film_ yang berputar dikepalanya.

Dan ia tersadar dari kenyataan bahwa…

"Maaf, Len. Aku teringat bahwa aku memiliki kekasih diseberang sana."

**_Romeo yang gelap mata akhirnya mengurung Cinderella yang hendak kembali kepada pangerannya_**

"Len! Kumohon buka! Aku ingin kembali! Aku ingin menemui Rei!" terdengar suara Rin disana berusaha membuka pintu gudang itu.

"Maaf…,Rin! Aku mencintaimu! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu kembali tak ada seorangpun yang boleh memilikimu selain aku!"

"Len! Kumohon…! Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu…, karena kau yang membantuku selama hilangnya ingatanku…, tapi Rei sedang menungguku!" isak Rin.

"Aku bukan Rin! Aku Lin!" isak gadis itu lagi.

"Kau Rin! Dan tak akan pernah berubah menjadi Lin!"

**_Tetapi Romeo akhirnya sadar bahwa cinta tak seharusnya menyakiti_**

Len mendekati bingkai foto yang terletak diatas lemari, seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang tengah tersenyum bersamanya.

"Lenka…," ujar Len, "Apa yang aku lakukan ini benar?"

Tanpa sadar buliran bening meluncur dengan bebasnya hingga akhirnya jatuh kebajunya.

"Aku bodoh, seharusnya aku tak menyakitinya."

**_Romeo akhirnya membebaskan Cinderella dan membiarkannya pulang kepada pangerannya._**

"Len?" Rin tersentak menatap sosok yang telah membebaskannya dari 'Kurungan'.

"Pergilah…," Len tertunduk, "Berbahagialah dengannya, tapi kumohon jangan lupakan aku."

Rin tersenyum, "Terima kasih,Len."

**_Dan Romeo akhinya memutuskan untuk mati menyusul Juliet yang telah pergi._**

"Rin…." Len terisak menatap surat yang ia tulis untuk Rin.

"Selamat tinggal, Rin," ia meminum habis botol berisi racun itu, "Lenka aku akan pergi menyusulmu."

**_Karena Romeo tahu bahwa kisahnya selalu berakhir dengan tragis_**

** THE END**

* * *

Author : Ah, saya tahu fanfic kali ini benar-benar gaje u.u'' endingnya yang terkesan maksa dan alurnya yang terlalu cepat. Maafkan dak jangan lupa Reviewnya ^o^/


End file.
